Vanillascented Gas
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Shantotto uses a new black magic spell that has some...interesting side effects. VaanxOC, KainxOC, Lemon.


**~ Vanilla-scented Gas ~**

_We do not own the Final Fantasy Dissidia series nor it's characters._

* * *

><p>"We didn't mean it!" White Mage called out while diving out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt. Shantotto turned out to be more dangerous than the two friends had thought. She could freeze them to attack or just simply do head-on heavy attacks.<p>

"Stop playing around, we don't have all day." the taller teen's voice was calm despite the obvious distress she was in. She knew the two were no match for this mage; she was _insane_. Shantotto just laughed and did another lightning attack, causing the teens to scatter. The two couldn't even get near her to attack for she would just freeze them and move somewhere else.

"Shall I end the game to bring your shame?" the witch called, a dark red aura surrounding her.

"Wh-what is that?" Akara stuttered while fumbling to shoot her gunblades. No good, the bullets just rebounded.

"...Black magic..." the younger girl casted protect, preparing for the worst. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"Get down!" a familiar voice called as it collided with White Mage's body, making her fall to her ground in his embrace. "You alright?" he covered her completely, ready to protect her from the attack.

"Vaan..." the girl murmured before relaxing into the embrace. Protection.

Across the field Kain had done the same to Akara, who wanted to be free of the uncomfortable embrace. "Your armor is harder than the ground you know." Kain could only chuckle lightly and grasp her tighter.

"Be ready, this attack may hurt."

The whole event only seemed to enlighten the tiny mage. This was perfect to her! Surely the fire typhoon she had originally planned would have hurt, but her new plan would hurt more. Emotional wounds take longer to heal, longer to suffer. So instead she let the red gas turn pink, a smirk now painting her face. "Joy and pleasure hand in hand, a dangerous feeling when you stand" she sang to herself as the gas spread towards the two groups. And with that, she vanished, the sound of her laugh roaring through the valley.

"That's it? Pink smelly gas?" Vaan eventually said before getting up. "That's disappointing."

"Be glad. It could have been much worse." the Dragoon approached the two warriors, the elder blonde trailing behind him frowning. The White Mage ran over to her, tugging on her leathered sleeve.

"Ah! You ok, Kara?"

"Yeah...I just hate the smell of Vanilla. I would have preferred the lightning bolt." she smirked. "Now what?"

Everyone seemed to simultaneously turn to look at the White Mage, who's arm was now delicately draped over Akara's. She looked thoughtful for a good 30 seconds before nodding to herself. "We should get out of here. Obviously our crystals aren't nearby... And there's a chance Shantotto might come back. Just because she spared our lives once, doesn't mean she'd do it again.

Kain nodded as well accepting the answer. "Agreed."

The only thing that struck her as odd was the final spell Shantotto had used on them. With all her knowledge of magic, and spells-various things she picked up while fighting, or from tomes-she had never seen one that involved vanilla-scented, pink gas. It didn't seem to cause any harm to them...Not yet anyway.

Vaan made a farting noise with his lips, before setting his hands behind his head. "You guys worry too much. I coulda easily taken her." He pointed at himself proudly, and grinned.

Akara rolled her eyes. "Sure~ as long as you have magey over here as your shield."

"Hey, wait just a minute!"

The White Mage, and Kain shared a look, before shrugging their shoulders. The two blondes shared a sister-brotherly sort of rivalry. Which was fine in itself, but sometimes it would distract them from more... Pressing matters.

"Shall I break them up, or should you?" The White Mage waved her hand, and the purple armored knight got in between the two arguing blondes.

"Sitting here arguing won't do as any good." He looked at the two of them sternly, with a firm hand laying on both of their shoulders. "We must head-" Kain stopped midsentece, and held his forehead, a soft moan escaping his lips. A sudden dizzy spell surged through him, and he stumbled backwards.

"Kain?"

Akara quickly grabbed the man's arm, wrapping it around her neck for support. "Kain! Hey..." her voice showed a new emotion, something she had not experienced before. It took her off guard for a second but she ignored it. "Hang in there...You know something about this?" She looked to her mage friend who shook her head in defeat.

"Not a clue. A pink cloud smelling like vanilla...definitely not something I read about."

"Hmm..." Akara stood straight for a moment, her eyes closed like they usually were when she was thinking. She was caught off by the sudden stir of the armored man. "Kain." she sighed, happy that he wasn't completely out of his senses.

"Wh-what just happened? I grew dizzy and... fuzzy..." he looked up to Akara, staring at her through the eyes of his helmet. Fuzzy... that was how he viewed it.

"Did he just say fuzzy?" Vaan cocked his head slightly and looked at the two girls for affirmation. "Didn't think fuzzy was in his word choice."

"I...I think we should get to a realm. And quickly. Something isn't right..." White Mage nodded to herself and pointed North. "That's the closest way."

"Right. Vaan help me get Kain to the Realm and Magey lead the way." Her face was expressionless, something that wasn't abnormal to her.

Vaan groaned and looked to her, "When did you get so bossy?"

"When a man almost passed out from pink vanilla gas. But fine, if you won't help, I can do it myself. Keep White Mage safe." she stood up straight and tried to even out Kain's weight._ 'This is weird.' _she kept saying to herself. Usually, she would have kept poking at Vaan until he helped. But she felt...territorial; like a lioness protecting her cub. She looked to the man slumped around her. Fuzzy...yes she understood.

"Uhmmm...Kara, staring at him isn't going to make him walk." White Mage giggled and smiled. The Warrior blushed and shook her head while the Dragoon chuckled.

"I wasn't staring! Just making sure he was ok. ...Just lead the way." she sighed in annoyance, no feelings were going to distract her. "Oh and Vaan, stop looking at her ass."

"What? Now you're just picking on me." And the White Mage sighed, now she had to deal with the children herself.

* * *

><p>She lead the way, heading in the direction she pointed out earlier. Kain's condition worried her; he was having unusual side effects to the black magic that left her even more confused then before. From what she could tell from beneath his helmet, he had flushed cheeks, and glazed over eyes. His breathing had been reduced to short, raspy pants. Maybe it was a type of poison? The White Mage looked back at them.<p>

"Akara... I want you to know... If I don't make it-"

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that, alright?" She forced a smile, beginning to feel light-headed as well. Akara felt as if her head was spinning, and she felt increadibly hot all of a sudden. There was something else there too... Something she couldn't quite place...

"Ngh..." she quietly moaned. She could feel every light movement Kain made causing goosebumps to rise on her neck. It sent a whole different feeling through her, something ailen to her. "Are we almost there?"

"Are we there yet?" Vaan sighed along with her. Not in mockery, more so because he was also sensing the poison work it's magic. He had eyed the White Mage since they started walking and now... he couldn't stop.

"Mmmmm yeah I think so~!" White Mage squinted and saw the upcoming arch indicating they were close to a sanctuary realm. "I just hope there aren't any manikins!"

"Eh, who cares! If there are any, I'll take care of them for ya." Vaan gently rested his hand on her shoulder, catching her off guard. She turned to him, a smiled spread across his face.

_'Teenage love'_Akara watched them, her eyes locked on every movement. Why are they not experiencing the same side-effects? The sensitive skin, the blush, the fuzziness... was it only her and Kain? "Can we hurry? I don't think I can make go much further."

"Nghh, Akara" Kain huffed and looked to her through his helmet, "When we get to the Realm, we must..._discuss_something." She didn't know what he was talking about but it caused her face to flush darkly and the Dragoon again chuckled, "Cute."

"If you two stop flirting we can get there faster~" Vaan teased and looked back at them.

"Coming from you Mr. _I Violate People's Space_." Akara sneered and nodded at his caressing hand. He pulled it back immediately and scratched the back of his head. "Exactly. Oh and Vaan... it seems you have a little problem~!" she smiled innocently at him, motioning toward his tent with a nod. He twitched and shook his head at her, motioning her to shut up. But all she could do is giggle.

"Ah! Kara giggled!... This is definitely a poison." White Mage concluded as her eyes wandered to Vaan. Yup, definitely a poison. A very good poison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - An rp collabed with a friend. Her character is Akara, a very sarcastic, stoic character. She has short, blonde hair, and if you know who Aya Brea is, looks like that. My character was the White Mage, who serves as more of the optimistic, peace-maker. She resembles Claire Redfield from Resident Evil.**

**I'm thinking the lemon will be in the next chapter, but it's undecided yet.**

**Thank you for reading~! Make sure to review!**


End file.
